


假结婚的正确演进方式

by werner_1901



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: E/M relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werner_1901/pseuds/werner_1901
Summary: 假结婚AU，助理！Eduardo x 上司！Mark剧情套用桑婆和RR演的《假结婚》，后面的剧情可能就被魔改了ooc谨慎阅读
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 18





	假结婚的正确演进方式

假结婚AU，助理！Eduardo x 上司！Mark  
剧情套用桑婆和RR演的《假结婚》，后面的剧情可能就被魔改了  
ooc谨慎阅读

01.  
“操。”

用一句脏话来作为清晨的问候或许不太妥当，但Eduardo实在无暇他顾了。闹钟已经响了三遍，这意味着他比平时晚了整整二十分钟——而且今早恰好是Mark的例会，棒极了。

他光着脚跳出了温暖的鹅绒被，或许买这条被子就是个错误，因为它简直太舒服了。鹅绒像一滩柔软的沼泽，可以让他轻松地陷入睡眠，也可以在持续加班一周后搞得他起床困难，甜蜜的烦恼。

Eduardo飞快地洗漱完毕，忽略了下巴上冒出来的胡茬，抓起包冲出门去。二月底的加利福尼亚依然很冷，阴雨不断，他竖着领子跑过湿漉漉的街道，绕过一片栖息着鸽子的广场，一头扎进公司楼下的咖啡店里。

他必须赶在Mark来之前把咖啡放在他桌子上。

一进门Christy就看到了他，隔着排队的客流冲他招手。Eduardo挤过两桌正在吃甜甜圈的顾客，走到柜台前——和咖啡店的女孩混熟是有好处的，这样可以获得一个免除排队的特权，尤其是在你快要迟到的时候。

“还是老样子？”Christy问，露出一个微笑。她今天似乎换了一只唇彩，亮晶晶的粉色。女孩给两杯咖啡加上盖子，递给Eduardo，“祝你今天开心。”

“谢谢，天使，你真的救了我一命，”Eduardo摸了摸鼻尖，感激又羞赧地冲她笑。Christy眨眨眼睛，目送他冲出店门。

直到进了电梯Eduardo才松了一口气，看来今天是不会迟到了。宽敞的轿厢里此刻站满了人，九成以上都显得迷迷糊糊的。Eduardo打量着他们的双肩包，大部分或许都装着一台笔记本，里面是昨晚加班的成果，或者一个上亿美元的新点子。他注视着液晶屏上不断爬升的楼层，这里是硅谷，什么都不奇怪。

Eduardo的笔记本里没有代码。他大学读的是经济，毕业后来到了这家风头正劲的科技公司，却被告知不能审报表，反而安排起了时间表——Mark Zuckerberg，技术部经理，暴君，工作狂，难搞的关键人物——这一系列的形容词在Eduardo这里有了实体，那个卷毛的小个子是他的顶头上司。

在将近一年的助理生涯中，除了第一个月遭到了Mark的恶语攻击，其他时间Eduardo都做得不错。这并不是某种自我吹捧，考虑到Mark之前的助理从没有撑过半年的，如今Eduardo在任的每一天都是在刷新自己的记录。

当然也不是说Mark是一个故意刁难人的麻烦鬼——比如会在打代码的间隙心血来潮地想要秘鲁特产的土豆泥什么的。事实上他很好喂养（这个词用在自己上司身上好像不太对劲，但很贴切），只要有红牛和一些条状的糖果，他几乎可以不眠不休地工作下去。所以Eduardo主要在练习如何简化他的日常安排，推掉不必要的活动，让他宝贵的时间可以消耗在电脑前，再分出一点来吃饭睡觉。Eduardo学着像一颗螺丝一样扭进Mark的生活，帮助他更好的运转，同时降低自己的存在感。

就像这杯咖啡。Eduardo掂了掂手里的咖啡杯，就算他今早没按时送到，Mark也不会在意，但这就打破了机器人日常生活的某项条例，Mark会觉得别扭，而Eduardo不想看到他皱着眉头打代码。

就在他和logo上那个绿色的女人半身像对视时，站他前面的老兄突然支棱起胳膊。一个夸张的哈欠后，手肘准确无误地撞上了他的咖啡杯——滚烫的拿铁泼了出来，双倍奶，双倍糖，夹杂着咖啡豆的焦香，全部交代在那个家伙的衬衫上。

“Jesus！”

电梯里的视线立刻聚拢过来，那个倒霉的同事揪着自己肩上的一大片湿渍，棕色的咖啡液还在滴滴答答地往下流。Eduardo连连道歉，手忙脚乱地寻找纸巾想帮他擦拭，这时电梯发出叮的一声，到了。众人纷纷走出了轿厢，比起看热闹他们更不想迟到。很快就剩下Eduardo一个人对着手里半空的咖啡杯发愣。

02.  
“早上好，Mark，例会在九点，你需要看一下上周的工作总结吗？”

他的上司推开办公室的门，还是昨天那件灰色的连帽衫，一双脏兮兮的运动鞋。自从两个月前Eduardo建议他换掉拖鞋（谁他妈会在加州的十二月穿着拖鞋？这混蛋），Mark终于有了一双运动鞋，而且很可能已经两个月没洗了。他点点头表示听到了Eduardo的建议，但很显然没打算接受。他的起床气还没消，这可以说是科技公司的通病，让一群昼伏夜出的物种早起参加例会，这恐怕是公司设计最不合理的地方。

Mark把自己砸进椅子里，举起咖啡喝了一口。Eduardo还在汇报今天的行程，“昨天Dustin反映说Garcia先生负责的数据到现在还没出来，”他停顿了一下，观察着Mark的表情，“他很着急。你知道的，没有数据他没法做他那一部分。”

“我将要在例会上说，”Mark压抑着不耐烦。

“另外，移民局打来电话，让你去一趟，说是有要紧的事。”

“推到明天，”Mark又喝了一大口，把纸杯用力撞在桌子上——Garcia的事情让他无比厌烦。然后他解锁了电脑屏幕。

Eduardo知道自己的工作告一段落了，他整理了一下桌上的文件，打算推门出去。

“等等。”

Eduardo转过身。

“call me at nine,this Saturday evening，”Mark对着咖啡杯读出了一句话，“Christy。谁是Christy？为什么让我给她打电话？”

“呃——”Eduardo语塞了。他没注意到Christy在他那杯咖啡上写了字，还是一个邀约，真要命，“其实那杯咖啡是我的。我不小心撒了你那杯，所以……”

“那很遗憾你要失约了，”Mark冲他举了举杯子，好像要干杯似的。他几乎看到了他翘起来的恶魔尾巴，蓝眼睛的恶魔露出一个揶揄的微笑，“这周六要加班。”

03.  
“回家去，Garcia，”Mark坐在会议桌的一端，和远处正瞪着他的Garcia对视，“你被开除了。”

会议室里寂静无声。Eduardo坐在会议桌的最末尾，紧紧捏着手里的笔。从这个角度看不清Mark的眼睛，但那锋利的眉骨是如此令人生畏。Garcia发出一阵风箱般的喘气声，“你无权这么做。”

“事实上我有权。我是经理，我可以开除影响进度的员工——无意冒犯，你是老了吗？还是懒得工作？你已经严重拖慢了整体进度。”

一阵刺耳的椅子划过地面的声音。Garcia站了起来，“婊子，”他的声音在发抖，“不择手段的杂种。你现在很得意——可你以为在座的都服你吗？冷血机器人，你会孤独终老。”

“谢谢您关心我的私人生活。但我该提醒你——是谁仗着那些关系在这里混吃混喝将近二十年？您压根无法胜任现在的工作，Garcia先生。至于在座的服不服我——但他们绝不可能服你。你想要这个位置，可你这种废物根本承担不起。”

他们对峙着。Garcia很快发现他无法以长辈的姿态自居——因为Mark根本不在乎。对面的年轻人是天生的领导者，像一匹野心勃勃的头狼，执意要把某些反叛者逐出队伍。而此刻他只是沉默地亮出利齿，等待着Garcia自己离开。

这一切最终以一个巨响的摔门声结束。Garcia走出了房间。Mark合上电脑，平静地像是结束了工作打算喝口水，“散会。”

今天失去了往日散会后的吵吵嚷嚷，所有人收拾好东西，安静地溜出门去。Eduardo整理了一下会议记录，正打算起身去找Mark，却在会议室的玻璃窗外瞥到了一个意料之外的人。

移民局的Gretchen律师站在门外，盯着他的上司。

04.  
“我想wardo已经告诉你了？有什么问题推迟一天。”不知道为什么，Gretchen非要跟着他来办公室。Mark在她身后锁上门，头疼得够呛。

他刚刚处理了一个让人头疼的下属，现在又要面对狐狸一样的Gretchen律师——头疼增倍。

“恐怕你没法再等了，Zuckerberg先生，”Gretchen突然换了称呼，Mark愣了一下。事实上他已经和Gretchen打交道快两年了——为了那张该死的居住证，好让他能在美国继续工作下去。“发生了什么？”Mark问。

“居住证申请期间是不可以离开的——你很清楚这一点。可是你上周末回了加拿大。”

“我姐姐的生日派对，”Mark耸了耸肩，“拜托，我又不是去走私违禁药物。”

“可事实是你违规了，Zuckerberg先生。再加上之前你就对日常审核很消极，我们决定吊销你的居住证，”Gretchen把通知文书递给他，“你即将被遣送出境。”

“遣送？”Mark抓过那张纸，在看到刺眼的“repatriation”后发出了一声不可思议的质疑，“这意味着我不具备保持美国工作的权利？”

“我很遗憾，”Gretchen环视着他的办公室，好像她真的在乎这个房间即将易主，“但你必须得遵守。”

Mark几乎听不清她在说什么。血液轰隆隆地冲击着他的鼓膜，像一列火车一样碾过他的大脑——他可以处理困难的技术问题，但这件事情完全超出了他的经验范围。谁他妈能想到一张破卡片会搞成现在的局面——更何况，看在上帝的份上，他是他妈的加拿大人。

门锁发出了一声脆响，Eduardo把头探了进来。“Mark，”他的表情很烦恼，“Garcia刚刚又回来了，嚷着要见你，我说你没空。”（I said you were engaged.）

“是的，我没空，”Mark喃喃地重复了一遍，engaged。

他突然冲Eduardo抬了抬下巴。每次当他做这个动作时，无论Eduardo正在干什么，都会停下手上的事，走到他身边来。这次也不例外。

“抱歉，我隐瞒了一件事。”

“什么？”Gretchen完全迷惑了。

“我订婚了。”（I have been engaged.）Mark说着，牢牢环住了Eduardo的腰。

05.  
Eduardo度过了无比混乱的十分钟。

Gretchen和Mark还在继续交涉，他迷茫地瞪着眼睛，试图从他们的对话中拣出他能理解的词汇。可是他的信息处理中枢完全失效了，除去震得头疼的心跳声外，他只能察觉到那只搭在他腰上的胳膊——Mark的动作僵硬又别扭，Eduardo感觉自己仿佛被一个巨大的螃蟹钳子夹住了。

“如果你坚持这样做的话，”Gretchen最终还是让步了，“在这周五之前去移民局说明情况。会有人测试你们的订婚关系是否真实——如果是真的，那你大概就不必被遣送回去了。”

“当然真实，”Mark的语气恢复了冷静，他又成了那个不可一世的混蛋，“我们会去的。”

Gretchen离开了。Eduardo目送她走下楼梯，Mark像没事人一样回到了桌子前，开始摆弄电脑。

“你不觉得你该解释些什么吗？”

“你都听到了，”Mark从屏幕前移开视线，语气轻松地像是刚刚答应去参加别人的婚礼，而不是伪造了自己的订婚，“这也是迫不得已。”

“我不会和你结婚的。”Eduardo指出。

“从感情上的确不会，”Mark耸耸肩，“但是在法律上你必须这么做。”

“为什么？就因为你他妈要被遣送出境了？”

“对，”Mark也被惹恼了，“我会丢了这份工作，而毫无疑问Garcia会接替我——他上任的第一件事就是开除你，我敢打赌。到那时我们所有的努力就白费了，wardo。”

Eduardo把手指埋进短发里，揪了两下试图让自己冷静下来，“那我们难道就真的要结婚了——老天，这太荒谬了。”

“等一年后我拿到居住证，我们就可以快速离婚，”Mark毫无感情地陈述着事实，Eduardo不认为这是一句安慰，“现在来编一个爱情故事应付审查。”

06.  
“Eduardo Saverin，双国籍。你十二岁时从里约热内卢来到纽约上学，”Mark熟练地背诵着昨晚串通好的故事，“热爱冲浪和飓风，大学是经济系，毕业后来到公司成为我的助理。”

Eduardo点点头，确认了信息的正确性。他们已经在移民局的大厅里等了整整两个小时，和各种肤色的人群挤在一起，一遍遍推演着即将到来的测试，讨论会被问什么问题。

“有一次公司聚会的时候，我喝多了，觉得你带着草帽的样子真是该死的性感，然后我们接吻了，”Mark继续复述着这个不存在的爱情故事，“操，怎么听起来像是我潜了你。”

“所以我会补充一下剧情——我已经喜欢你好久了，但是出于工作原因不能说，”Eduardo觉得他们仿佛两个核对供词的嫌疑犯，尽管事实也差不多就是如此，“不能编成一个潜规则的故事，容易造成不好的印象。”

没等Mark回答，秘书小姐推开门走了出来，“Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerburg，”她翻了翻名单，“轮到你们了。”

负责测试的并不是Gretchen，而是另一位年龄偏大的律师，自我介绍叫Sy。Mark放松了一点，在他看来没有比Gretchen更难搞的人了。结果Sy的第一个问题就把他锤入了地心。

“你们是不是在伪造订婚关系，好保住你的职位呢？”

“为什么会这么认为？”Mark试探着问。

“有人给我提供了这个信息。”

“是Garcia吗？”Mark从他的沉默中得到了肯定答案，“他是我的同事，我们之间一直有些矛盾，这只是在恶语中伤罢了。”

Sy点点头，似乎接受了这个解释，然后他转向了Eduardo，“我注意到Saverin先生是双国籍？”

“是的。我出生在巴西，我的父母现在还在巴西。”

“你把订婚的消息告诉他们了吗？你们有没有打算在婚前旅行，顺便通知他们？”

“我不认为这有必要……”Eduardo本能地想要回绝，但是他撞上了Sy的眼神。这个老狐狸很显然是在暗示些什么，“您有什么建议不妨直说，先生。”

“是这样的，”Sy摊了摊手，“我并不想为难二位，但是必要的流程我不得不做到，国家的法律在这方面很严格。我需要考察你们的相处时间，如果没什么问题的话，你们的订婚关系就会得到认可。”

“所以我建议你们准备一段婚前旅行，”Sy的态度几乎算得上诚恳，“一旦审核通过，就不用再担心遣返的事情了。”

“知道了，”Mark点点头，Eduardo瞪了他一眼，这混蛋又擅自替他做主，“我们会去里约热内卢，就这周末。”

“很高兴我们达成了一致。最后一件需要提醒的事情——如果你们没有通过考察，Zuckerberg先生会被永久驱逐出境，而Saverin先生将面临25万美元的罚款和五年的监禁。现在还有什么想说的吗？”

Eduardo感觉Mark的手动了一下，似乎是想来抓他的手腕，但并没有碰上。接着他做了一个让自己百思不得其解的动作——他直接握住了Mark的手指——尽管五年监禁的可能性让他恐惧，“没什么想说的，谢谢您。”

07.  
“wardo。”

Eduardo握着方向盘，转头去看副驾驶。回程的路上遇到了堵车，他那辆灰色的福特被卡的动弹不得，只能随着车流一点点挪动，“怎么了？”

“这对你不公平，”Mark的声音闷闷地传了过来，“虽然这样能让你保住工作，但罚款和监禁的代价太大了。”

我还以为你会把这当成理所应当的，Eduardo在心里想。是的，这很不公平。完全不符合交易的基本原理。但他真的很难拒绝Mark。

“我可以做些什么吗？就当对你的感谢，”他的上司把视线从窗外收回来，“我也不能做很多——升职，还有加薪。但你并不懂计算机，所以也没法升职……或者说你想去经济管理部门吗？那本来才是你应该去的地方。”

Eduardo愣了一下，旁边的一辆车抓住这个时机挤到了他们前面。他竟然从没有考虑过这个问题——刚入职时纯粹是意外才让他当起了助理，可这已经将近一年了，作为一个哈佛经济系排名前百分之五的毕业生，他完全可以转去经济管理部门做本职工作——尽管当Mark的助理薪水不错，可他为什么一次都没有想过这种可能性呢？

“暂时还没想好，”他把这个问题糊弄了过去，“或许你可以欠我一个人情，等我想好了再兑现。”

“你不会是想要Sean那个位置吧？”Mark怀疑地问。

Eduardo差点笑出来——那个风流成性的经济部主任？他不觉得自己的肝可以像他那样承受得了那么多应酬和女孩，“当然不会。”

08.  
接下来他们开始策划“婚前旅行”。Saverin夫人很容易地接受了儿子要带一个男孩回家的消息。为了减轻妈妈对他一个人在加州生活的担心，Eduardo一直告诉她自己有稳定的女友——虽然现在女友变成了男友，而且还订了婚，但是这至少说明了她的Edu在感情方面的进展。

而Mark那边则把事情全盘托出。弟弟严厉谴责了姐姐非要拉他回去参加派对，害的他不得不找自己的助理假结婚。直到姐姐毫无歉意地在电话那头夸他“真甜蜜”，Mark直接挂断了电话。

他们在周六上午登上了前往里约热内卢的飞机，而截至那时Mark已经连续工作超过了三十小时。Eduardo放下遮光板，把一个U型枕塞到他的脖子后面，“补一觉吧。”

“你在看什么？”Mark看起来精神饱满，而且聊天的兴致远远高于平时——这是停止工作后短暂的兴奋期。

“从移民局拿的一本手册。他们认为，如果我们真的是情侣的话，就必须知道这上面所有问题的答案，”Eduardo随便翻着，“有趣的是，我真的知道所有关于你的答案。”

“那不可能。”

“我也觉得很恐怖，但确实如此，”Eduardo耸耸肩，“你最近也得花点时间来了解我的答案。”

Mark像是受到了质疑，一把抢过那本手册，“你对什么食物过敏——呃，你有过敏的食物吗？”

“事实上，我对菠菜过敏，”Eduardo难以抑制自己的微笑，“你对燕麦过敏。”

“那你恐怕当不成大力水手了，”Mark丧失了兴趣，把手册拍回Eduardo怀里。飞机逐渐平稳，他打了个哈欠，蜷缩在毯子里开始补觉。Eduardo看着舷窗外的天空，突然希望这趟航班永远不要落地。

09.  
经过了将近十小时的飞行后，他们抵达了里约热内卢机场。不同于凄风苦雨的加州，南半球的里约正值盛夏。阳光从透明的屋顶投下来，加上夏季特有的热风，Mark简直以为自己来到了圣克莱门特的沙滩上。接机口处立着一块巨大的“Eduardo Saverin”的牌子，旁边还有一块更大的“welcome home！”。Mark看热闹地瞥了Eduardo一眼，后者耳根发红地跑过去，和他的母亲拥抱。

“哦，甜心，”Saverin夫人亲了亲儿子的脸，好像是为了确认似的，又亲了亲他的鼻梁，“那个男孩呢？”

Mark适时地出现在他身边。Eduardo看着Mark像个木偶一样被拽过去亲了又亲，他正努力地消化着未婚夫母亲的好意。“你真可爱，”Saverin夫人揉着他的头发，“蜜糖，你真可爱。”

如果这一幕让Dustin看到会怎么样，Eduardo没边没际地想，那他上司以后在公司就别想做人了。他拖着拉杆箱站在一旁，妈妈还对那头卷毛爱不释手，直到Mark艰难地侧过脸给了他一个警告的眼神，Eduardo才意识到自己正带着一个夸张的笑容。

“妈，先回家吧，”他憋着笑，把Mark的脑袋拯救了出来。Mark抄起一个接机牌走得飞快，似乎打定主意要离开这块是非之地。

10.  
Mark摇下路虎的车窗，打量着沿街的民居。每一个窗台上都装饰着彩带，盘状的假花和写着葡萄牙语的横幅，“最近是有什么节日吗？”

“狂欢节。你运气不错，”Eduardo开着车，顺着他的视线瞟了一眼。他驾驶越野车就和他那辆小小的福特一样熟练，Mark意识到Eduardo或许并不是他想象中的那样——天地良心，他还担心自己的助理支付不起硅谷的房租，故意每月多给他一些薪水。

可是他还是低估了Eduardo的富有程度（我父母的富有程度，Eduardo纠正他）。当他们来到那栋带有喷泉和浮雕的尖顶别墅时，Mark陷入了一种被欺骗的恼火中。

“你从没提起过你有家族产业，”Mark把行李从后备箱里拽出来，指了指远处那栋葡萄牙风格的建筑物，“别告诉我Saverin家族是从殖民地时代就称霸一方的财主。”

“这是我爸买的度假别墅，Mark，”Eduardo解释，“这都是我父母的资产，和我没关系。”

Mark不信任地哼了一声，就听见Saverin夫人在前面喊他们两个，“男孩们！快点！派对要开始了！”

“妈？我说过不要派对的！”

“订婚怎么可以没有派对，”妈妈无视了Eduardo的控诉，“而且是个小派对，只请了附近三条街的人而已。”

“附近三条街的小派对，”Mark干巴巴地重复了一遍，“我可以问一下什么是大派对吗？”

“我妈请过方圆五里的人。”Eduardo摁着疯狂跳动的太阳穴，开始头疼。

11.  
这场所谓的小派对完全是个麻烦。如果换做之前，Eduardo还可以找个借口一溜了之，可这次是他们的“订婚派对”，他和Mark就这样被迫成了主角。

而Mark比他更加烦躁。每当有一个人来打招呼表示祝贺时，他的眉头都会锁紧一分。Eduardo不得不时时刻刻地跟着他，一方面防止他半途逃走，另一方面也帮他挡住一部分食物——巴西人民好客的天性，食物要与别人共享。再加上Mark不会说葡萄牙语，Eduardo真的很怕他会被香槟灌死。

这种形影不离的状态无可置疑地印证了他们是“一对非常甜蜜的情侣”。终于，在舞曲放到第八首时，人群起着哄把他们推到了房间中央，要求他们“Um beijo”（接个吻）。Eduardo僵硬地看着自己（假冒的）未婚夫，之前的那几杯酒精让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

Mark刚刚吃了几个苹果派，嘴唇上还沾着糖霜。在一片欢呼中，他被迫抬起头和Eduardo对视，蓝色玻璃般的瞳孔里并没有太多抵触——这让Eduardo吓了一跳。而很快他又被自己吓了第二跳，因为他已经低下了头，咬住Mark的嘴唇。

Mark尝起来有酒精和苹果的味道。他抓着Eduardo的肩膀，犹豫了一下后松开了牙齿。周遭的噪音开始减退，Eduardo只能听到自己的心跳，伴随着人群里模糊的计数声，一，二，三……在数到第十秒的时候，他们结束了这个吻。

派对现场的气氛走向顶峰，所有人都在不要命地大喊大叫。Eduardo看到了自己的妈妈，她双手交握在胸前，似乎下一秒就要冲上来给他俩套上戒指。

Mark安静地站在他身旁，没有进一步的动作，也没有再看他。他和他名义上的未婚夫仍然尽职地表演着情侣间的一切，可Eduardo的脑袋已经变成了一盘纠缠的磁带，乱糟糟的理不出头绪。

12.  
“你没在听。”

Eduardo猛然回神，Mark站在他背后，赤着脚，地板上拖着两条长长的水渍，“你说什么？”

“我问你还有没有多余的毯子，”Mark指了指旁边已经打好的地铺。派对结束后，这对幸福的情侣理所当然地被安排在了同一个房间，还是Eduardo以前的房间。妈妈甚至在离开前给了他一个暧昧的微笑——老天，她根本不知道她的甜心儿子正在经历什么。

“哦，我会睡在那里的，”Eduardo根本不想和Mark说话，草草打发他到床上去，“把头发吹干再睡觉。”

“可这是你的床。”

“你是客人。”Eduardo把吹风机塞进他的怀里，转身向浴室走去——他今晚可能需要一个冷水澡来冰镇一下自己的脑袋。

当他重新走出浴室时，Mark已经睡下了。他不确定这家伙到底有没有好好吹干头发，但他并不想检查。Eduardo从衣柜的隔间里抽出另一条毯子，重重地倒在地铺上。地板有些硌，他翻了个身，落地窗外的里约是半圆形的，无数的灯光环抱着黑色的海湾。

他不能明白自己的心情，这种未知的感觉令他惶恐。自从这个荒唐的订婚开始，他和Mark的关系似乎在一步步错位。他是自己的上司，而Eduardo又花了一年的时间让两人成为了朋友——这个过程并不容易，可现在已经完全被Mark嘴唇上那该死的糖霜毁了。

他是爱上Mark了吗？Eduardo想，立刻否定了这个念头。他或许只是需要一段恋爱。过去的一年里，没完没了的加班几乎剥夺了他约会的权利。Christy就很好，Eduardo想着那个女孩，她穿着黑白色工作服的样子很漂亮。他早就该拒绝Mark无理的加班要求，约她出来吃点什么。

Eduardo努力地想着Christy，想着她的微笑，醒目的眼线和可爱的嘴唇，希望这能让他尽早入睡。

13.  
“怎么了，亲爱的，昨晚睡得不好吗？”

Eduardo无精打采地切着盘子里的培根，没有回答。昨晚他的确睡得不好，地板很硬，更主要的是他心情很差。

妈妈的视线在他和Mark身上徘徊着，似乎怀疑他们吵架了，“你今天可以和Mark一起出去走走。”

当然，科帕卡巴纳海滩。Eduardo放下餐刀叹了口气，Mark隔着桌子看了他一眼。如果是之前，他会非常乐意和Mark同去，可现在他宁愿把自己整个埋进沙子也不想和他独处。

尽管如此，他们还是在上午十一点抵达了这个著名的公共海滩。阳光把海边的步行道晒得滚烫，Mark穿着拖鞋，快速通过了这片区域。难以想象他竟然把加州的那双拖鞋带过来了，Eduardo一直以为他的行李箱里除了电子产品就没别的——不管怎样，里约夏季的海滩才是这双鞋的正确使用地点，而加州十二月的冷风不是。他希望Mark已经明白了这个道理。

热风送来海水特有的腥咸味。白色的沙滩上布满了帆布遮阳蓬，被风吹得猎猎作响。Eduardo找了一块稍微空旷点的地方，回头问Mark打不打算去游泳。

Mark摇了摇头，在阳光下微微眯起眼睛。Eduardo放下沙滩包，考虑自己该找个什么借口离他远点——或许去打沙滩排球是个不错的主意。然而计划还未成形就被Mark叫停了。

“你在躲着我。”

四周的盐碱植物散发着潮湿的凉意。卷发的男生盘腿坐在沙滩上，语气肯定。Eduardo本能地反驳，“我没有。”

Mark耸了耸肩，“我认为我们现在是订婚状态。别忘了还有律师在审核。”

Eduardo猛然抬起头，在海滩上寻找Sy的身影。但很快他就意识到自己的反应很傻，因为Mark只是在警告他而已。

“抱歉，”他有些懊恼地坐了下来。Mark是对的，他不能让自己的情绪影响整个计划，“我只是有点……”

“我能理解。”

不，你不能。Eduardo勉强扯起一个微笑，如果你知道我昨晚花了两个小时来想Christy，只是为了消除那个吻的影响——你根本不能理解。

14.  
这周的星期五是狂欢节。

晚上11：44，Mark被迫从一段未完成的代码中退出来，为零点的狂欢节做准备。他戴上滑稽的骷髅面具，把卷发藏进黑色的高顶礼帽中——说真的，他根本不想去。但一想到Sy随时可能会从某个花车上跳下来，抓住孤零零游荡在人群中的Eduardo——哦，真不幸，你所谓的未婚夫连狂欢节都不愿意陪你来吗？Mark不能允许这种错误发生。

“我为什么要模仿007的打扮？”他抱怨着套上了匹配的骷髅西装，Eduardo帮他系好那条画着骨头的领带，“这不是在墨西哥。”

“因为这很酷，”Eduardo最后整理了一下领子，镜子里的骷髅Mark简直棒极了，“James?Bond会成为今晚的焦点。”

他们一起走出Saverin家那栋象征着财力的别墅，沿街的彩灯和飞舞在空中的金色纸花已经把夜晚变成了色彩饱和的白昼。人们快乐地聚集在一起，顶着夸张的头饰和面具，礼服像是热带鸟类五颜六色的尾羽——事实上，Mark不必担心黑色的James?Bond?会引起太多的关注。他们缓慢地前进，身后巨大的花车播放着桑巴舞曲，人群合着节奏敲起巴西鼓，里约的黑夜永远不来。

“你现在喜欢上狂欢节了吗？”Eduardo和一个蜜糖色皮肤的女孩擦肩而过，后者送给他一个热辣的飞吻。身旁戴帽子的骷髅抬头看了他一眼，“不，很吵。”

“真遗憾。”桑巴的节奏在发酵，像是一罐浓稠的蜂蜜，连空气也泛起了甜味。Eduardo大笑，含糊地哼着葡语歌——巴西人的怪癖，Mark想，一是从奇怪的集体歌舞活动中得到乐趣；二是喜欢一切有节奏感的音乐并伴舞。

他没留神直接说了出来。

“你不喜欢巴西人，”Eduardo装作很心碎的样子，一把搂住Mark的肩膀，“我倒挺喜欢加拿大人的。”

这句话一出口他就后悔了，刚刚那种微醺般的愉悦感立刻一扫而空。Mark也明显有些僵硬，那双藏在黑白面具后面的眼睛打量着他，“我突然发现你今天带了草帽，”他指出。

“什么？”

“按照之前策划的剧情，我现在是不是应该吻你？”

就像一阵飓风一样——Mark再一次把他刮得双脚离地。身旁的人群如同角马迁徙，那个卷毛的混蛋还站在那里，站在舞会的边缘，看起来格格不入，却像是这世界上唯一的不动点。Eduardo不确定自己是从哪一刻爱上他的，但他确定自己正在爱着他——是的，他在心里说，你应该这么做。

15.  
他们跌跌撞撞地离开了狂欢的队伍，拐入最近的一个小巷。Eduardo把Mark抵在墙上，手忙脚乱间Mark踏碎了一块玻璃，原来是一个废弃的鱼缸。管它呢，他一把扯下面具，反正他穿了运动鞋。

Eduardo碰上他的嘴唇。一开始的吻炽热又混乱，他们的鼻梁重重地相撞，心跳几乎要震破鼓膜。Mark急急地吮着Eduardo的嘴角，后者气喘吁吁地笑起来，伸手拆开了那条黑色的领带，含住他的耳垂，然后滑向颈侧，在听到一声呜咽后停止了啃咬。Mark的手指死死攥住他的肩膀，快感像一辆载货的重卡在他的脑袋里横冲直撞——是的，就是这样，别停下。

直到Eduardo拉开他的裤链，把手伸了进去，这逐渐过火的局面才唤回了两人的一点理智。Mark抓着Eduardo的领子，不知道是想把他拉近还是推离。“你确定吗，Mark？”Eduardo的声音沙哑又含糊，很显然他也被肾上腺素折磨的不轻。

“是的，”Eduardo的气味几乎要把他溺毙，Mark挣扎着仰起头，去吻他的喉结，“是的，wardo——就当是个游戏，我们已经订婚了。”

Eduardo突然僵住了。他不可思议地睁大眼睛，好像有一桶无形的冰水兜头浇了下来。身前的体温突然落空，Mark下一秒就被狠狠推开，撞在了墙上。“你他妈，操——”他吃痛地蜷起肩骨，“你他妈发什么神经！”

Eduardo站在离他一米远的地方，浑身发抖，失魂落魄，好像刚淋了一场大雨或者被人暴打了一顿，可明明被打的是他。“不，不该是这样，”他颤抖着系上刚刚被扯开的扣子，“如果你是在玩游戏的话——你找错人了。”

他一秒也没有停留地离开了。他的脚步声逐渐消失在巷子深处，Mark泄愤般用力踢了一脚旧鱼缸，把脖子上的领带拽回原位，开始思考整件事到底是哪里出了错。

16.  
事情并没有往好的方向发展。

Mark回到了那栋过分豪华的度假别墅，不出意外地，Eduardo并没有回来。他不知道该去哪里找他——他第一次意识到，在工作之外，他对自己助理的了解少的可怜。他不清楚Eduardo会在加班之余做什么，不开心的时候会不会去酒吧打发时间，以及那个叫Christy的女孩到底是谁。

“甜心，你回来的真早，”Eduardo的妈妈发现了衣衫不整的Mark，但她只把这当成了人群拥挤后的结果，“Edu没和你一起回来吗——哦，对了，几个小时前寄来了一个信封。”

Mark扯开封条，心中已经有了预感。那封特赦令来了，不早不晚，在他搞砸了一切之后。

“Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerberg先生：  
经调查委员会决议，二位的未婚关系属实。请两个月内携结婚证件来移民局办理手续。”

17.  
“那么目的达到了，”Eduardo面无表情地读完了那封信，“我们今天就回去，然后办理结婚手续，一切就结束了。”

Eduardo在第二天早晨推开了家门，他看起来像是走了很长的路一样疲惫，但身上没有酒气。看来他的助理并没有去酒吧的习惯，Mark暗暗记下了这一点。

“是的，我还乐意和你结婚，”Eduardo一眼看透了Mark的讶异，微微露出一个自嘲般的苦笑，“等这一切结束，你换一个助理吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“你没做错什么，Mark，”Eduardo的声音几乎像是在叹息，“是我误会了。”

Mark突然感到一阵烦躁。尽管理智告诉他不能继续和Eduardo吵架了，因为他随时可能悔婚——可是，拜托，他该再去哪里找一个比Eduardo更合适的助理，或者，男朋友？

“如果你说的是昨晚的事，我想你没有误会什么，”Mark向前一步，打破了Eduardo刻意维持的安全距离，“那他妈不是一个游戏。”

Eduardo困惑又愤怒地盯着他，Mark强迫自己说下去，“我确实想和你...妈的，上床或者别的什么的，”他觉得耳朵烫得要命，“操，你真的会认真分析别人的每一句话吗？哪怕是把手塞进他裤子里的时候？”

18.  
Mark没再继续解释下去。与其吐出更多让他难堪的句子，不如一个吻来的更直接，而Eduardo很显然也是这么想的。他伸手抓住Mark的肩膀，这个吻急切又粗暴，两个人踉跄着摔到床上，凌晨那没着落的热度又一次点燃了他们的皮肤。

他们贪婪地接吻。Eduardo的舌尖舔过他的上颚，Mark无法控制地发出一些愉悦又含糊的声音。他的助理尝起来有柠檬的味道——或许他真的在离开后去喝了一杯，柠檬水吗？这个猜测让Mark差点笑出声来，不过Eduardo并没有察觉，低头去吻他的肩膀。

身上的T恤被剥离下来。Mark翻身跨到了Eduardo的腿上，俯下身去咬他的脖子。在里约的这个星期似乎让Mark晒黑了一个色号，Eduardo圈住他的腰，任由那个卷毛脑袋毫无章法地舔吻。直到Mark失去耐心从他的脖子上抬起头来，“告诉我你有润滑剂。”

Eduardo咬了一下他的嘴唇，起身去床头的抽屉里寻找润滑剂。当他回来时Mark正陷在柔软的被子里，张开双腿，抚弄着自己的阴茎。Eduardo把润滑剂倒在手里，抹开，“你确定吗，Mark？”他又一次问了这个问题。

“闭嘴。”

冰凉的润滑液让Mark忍不住弓起了脊背。Eduardo安慰地吻着他的耳朵和脖子，手掌滑过湿漉漉的腰腹，握住了他的阴茎。他那平日里难搞的上司发出断断续续的喘息，扭动着渴望着更多的摩擦。Eduardo把他的腿分开了一些，三根沾着润滑剂的手指缓慢地进出，发出粘腻的声音。直到Mark不耐烦地打断了这过分漫长的前戏，“可以了，”他催促道，声音在肾上腺素的浸泡下听起来很沙哑，“操我。”

Eduardo攥住他的腰，缓慢地撞进去。Mark发出了一声惊呼，手忙脚乱间踢掉了床上的枕头。Eduardo把鼻尖埋进Mark的卷发里，滚烫的皮肤摩擦着彼此。Mark呜咽着，手指死死攥住他的肩膀。快感像一列火车一样在他的脑袋里横冲直撞，追逐着高潮，然后呼啸地碾过他的全身。

他们在性爱过后的疲乏中睡了一会儿，直到临近中午的热浪把Mark惊醒。阳光斜射进卧室，像一层金黄的细沙铺满整个房间。他从Eduardo黏糊糊的手臂间挣脱出来，后者迷迷糊糊地给了他一个吻。

“我开始喜欢里约热内卢了。”他光着脚站在窗边，自言自语。

END


End file.
